The growth of the amount of data generated and retained by modern enterprises continues to increase. This explosion in data has led to larger and larger data storage systems. In some cases, these data storage systems may include thousands of storage devices. Unfortunately, as number of storage devices in a storage system increases the probability of storage device failure within a storage system increases as well. Accordingly, data storage systems may be arranged to employ error/data recovery techniques, such as, erasure coding for reducing the risk of data loss. A storage system may employ one or more data recovery techniques to restore data lost or corrupted due to storage device failure. However, as size of the data storage and the number of storage devices continues to increase, data restoration may increasingly take a disadvantageously long time to complete. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.